


Witch Hunt

by baby_bat_98



Category: Historical - Fandom, History - Fandom, Original Work, Witch Hunt - Fandom
Genre: Witch Hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_bat_98/pseuds/baby_bat_98
Summary: This is a short story I wrote for my history class. First chapter is the English translation, second chapter is the original in Swedish. Feedback is always welcome. It takes place during the winter 1675-1676, when the witch hunting in Sweden neared its end...





	1. Witch Hunt(Eng)

It was a dark night just before the end of the year that Eric's best cow ran dry. No one could figure out why. They tried everything to get her to give milk again. They even got the priest to come and read prayers over her. But nothing helped. It actually got worse. After the cow had dried up, she became ill. It took only a few days before she died. After that their horse started limping. Then their son got sick. And not only theirs. More and more of the children in our small community in Bohuslän became ill. There was nothing anyone could do. Not even the priest.  
  
Then the rumours began to spread. Whispers went from door to door. Witchcraft. Fear spread like a wildfire. People stayed indoors, and those who went out threw suspicious glances toward everyone they met.  
  
 Another week passed, and three of the sick children died. People became more and more terrified. Why didn’t the priest do anything? Witches were in contact with The Evil One, couldn’t the priest with the help of God drive out the evil from the village? Then, at the end of the week, something happened. Strangers arrived at the village. Four men, all riding on large, shiny horses. Two of them were dark in the hair, the third was bare, and they all carried on halberds. The fourth was the leader, and in no way did he resemble his companions. He wore a priest costume, had no weapons and hair blond like straw. In front of him on the horseback sat a boy, no more than seven years and ginger haired. The strange assembly proceeded at a leisurely pace through the village until they reached the church. They all disappeared through the gates and appeared no more that day.  
  
The day after it went bids through the village, that everyone when the sun was at its highest would gather at the church. It was not long before everyone was in place in front of the gates. An expectant mumble rose from the crowd. Most did jumping jacks or kept close to each other. A white cloud formed as everybodys breaths mixed in the cold winter air. The mumbling didn’t stop until the church door opened and the village priest appeared. After him came the strange fellowship that arrived yesterday. The little boy stood half-hidden in the foreign priest's long coat. The man himself stood upright and looked out over the crowd with a hard stare. It was silent as the grave, and the group that stood at the top of the church steps had the villagers' complete attention. Everything was still. Then the village priest stepped up, cleared his throat and began to speak.  
"My friends."  
He made a short pause.  
"I apologize for having made you wait for so long. The recent weeks, our village has been plagued by a disease. Disease caused by a witch! "  
Mumble spread through the crowd once more. It died again as the priest continued.  
"Our prayers have been answered, because yesterday this company arrived at our village."  
He turned with this statement and showed with a wide gesture toward the strangers.  
"These men are skilled in the art of finding and eliminating The Evil Ones servants and will help us rid our village from His grip."  
The mumble rose again. But this time it was quenched by the foreign priest. When he spoke his voice was colder than the snow that now fell around us.  
"All the women in the village line up. Now."  
Nobody dared to contradict him. When his orders were obeyed he wrapped his cloak aside so the boy was fully visible and spoke again.  
"This boy has the ability to see The Evil Ones mark in the forehead of those who serve Him."  
With these words, the boy started walking down the stairs, accompanied by the priest. But while he stayed on the bottom step, the boy continued and went back and forth along the line of women. Back and forth, back and forth. Then suddenly he stopped. Accusing gray eyes borrowed into terrified blue. The boy raised his hand and pointed.  
"Sie sindt eine Hexe"  
The reaction was immediate. The accused woman looked around in anguish. The people standing around her immediately moved away as fast as they could. The looks the villagers gave her were mixed. Chock, disgust, anger, hatred. She opened her mouth to protest, but the boy was quicker.  
"Und das Kind, das sie trägt, ist der Teufels!"  
The foreign priest took over. He was in front of the woman with a couple of long strides and grabbed her hair.  
"This woman is a witch. And what's more, she bears the Evil Ones child! "  
She was crying now. Tears fell heavily while she shouted, swore she was innocent, that the child she was carrying in the second month was her husbands. But the villagers shouted in reply. How she must have used witchcraft to get her husband to go through the ice and that it hadn’t been an accident. How they’d undoubtedly seen her sneaking around the houses and farms where children have fallen ill. A girl screamed that she had come in through the chimney and brought her brother with her to the Sabbath. The woman continued shouting, swearing that she was innocent, while the priest pulled her hair away toward the little house where the priest lived. She cast a desperate look toward her parents. Her mother refused to look at her. But her father's eyes burned with a hatred that should have had the snow to melt. For one of the children who had died so far was her brother.  
  
The next two days were spent questioning. The accuseds howls could be heard almost constantly during this time. During Saturday's twilight the village council gathered in the priest's house. There she lay, bloody and beaten blue, but still stubbornly assuring her innocence. But her plea was vain. She was sentenced to be hanged the following Monday, since it was too late and the next day was the day of rest, and then burned.  
  
Sunday, she spent locked up in the priests basement. No one bothered to give her food or drink. She was going to die the day after anyway. They had not even given her a light. Her last hours were spent in the dark, crying, and with a prayer on her lips. After all she endured, she repeated stubbornly, 'I'm innocent'.  
  
And now the time’s here. I can hear the door open and steps down the stairs. I'm cold and can barely move. This doesn’t trouble the bald one, who simply drags me up the stairs. He throws me over a horseback that then starts to move. I’m not crying anymore. I have no tears left. The horse stops and I’m lifted down. We are in a clearing in the woods. In the middle of the clearing sits a bonfire. There I shall burn. At a large oak stands the rest of the strangers and the village priest. The two dark-haired sets up a rope in the tree. No others are there to witness my execution. I make no resistance when the rope is placed around my neck. I realize only now that I'm speaking. The same words, again and again.  
"I am innocent."  
I’m suddenly lifted up. My body leaves the ground. The rope tightens around my neck. I get no air. I get dizzy. Darkness sneaks into my vision. The last thing I hear before I draw my last breath is how a crow caws in the forest.  
   
   
   
I see how the snow melts around the burning pyre. Another woman, convicted of witchcraft. How many is now that I’ve seen on the fire? I turn my eyes from the flames towards the boy at my side. He stares at the fire, without seeing it. He has never seen the fire, and never will. He turns his face toward me. Grey, unseeing eyes meet mine. The dangerous red hair gleaming in the firelight.  
"Bruder ist das Feuer schön?"  
I cannot help the smile that my lips forms themselves into. I bring my coat a little tighter around us. Dear little brother. Even if it means lying about your ability, even if it means that the innocent must burn, I will never let anything happen to you.  
"Ja, Kleiner Bruder. Sehr schön. "  
  
  
  
Bruder ist das Feuer schön? = Brother, is the fire nice?  
Ja, Kleiner Bruder. Sehr schön. = Yes, little brother. Very nice.


	2. Häxjakt(Sve)

Det var en mörk natt strax innan årsskiftet som Eriks bästa ko sinade. Ingen kunde lista ut varför. De försökte med allt för att få henne att ge mjölk igen. De fick till och med prästen att komma och läsa böner över henne. Men ingenting hjälpte. Det blev faktiskt bara värre. Efter att kon hade sinat blev hon sjuk. Det dröjde bara ett par dagar innan hon dog. Efter det började deras häst halta. Sen blev deras son sjuk. Och inte bara deras. Fler och fler av barnen i vårt lilla samhälle i Bohuslän insjuknade. Det fanns inget någon kunde göra. Inte ens prästen.  
   
Sedan började ryktena spridas. Viskningar som gick från dörr till dörr. Häxkonster. Rädslan spred sig som en skogsbrand. Folk höll sig mer inomhus, och de som gick ut kastade misstänksamma blickar mot alla de möte.  
   
Ytterligare en vecka förflöt, och tre av de insjuknade barnen dog. Folk blev allt mer panikslagna. Varför gjorde prästen ingenting? Häxor var ju i kontakt med Den Onde, kunde inte prästen med Guds hjälp driva ut ondskan ur byn? Så, i slutet av veckan, hände något. Främlingar anlände till byn. Fyra män, alla ridandes på stora, blanka hästar. Två av dem var mörka i håret, den tredje var kal, och de bar alla tre hillebarder. Den fjärde var ledare, och liknade på intet sätt sina färdkamrater. Han bar prästdräkt, hade inga vapen och hår blont som halm. Sittandes framför honom på hästryggen satt en pojke, högst sju år och rödhårig. Det märkliga sällskapet fortsatte i maklig takt genom byn tills de nåde kyrkan. De försvann alla in genom porten och syntes inte mera till den dagen.  
   
Dagen efter gick det bud genom byn, att alla när solen stod högst skulle bege sig till kyrkan. Det dröjde inte länge innan alla var på plats framför porten. Ett förväntansfullt sorl steg ifrån folksamlingen. De flesta gjorde åkarbrasor eller höll sig tätt intill varandra. Ett vitt moln bildades då allas andedräkter blandades i den kalla vinterluften. Sorlet tystnade inte förrän kyrkporten öppnades och byprästen kom ut. Efter honom följde den märkliga samling som anlänt under gårdagen. Den lille pojken stod halvt gömd i den främmande prästens långa kappa. Manen själv stod rakryggad och såg ut över folksamlingen med hård blick. Det var nu tyst som i graven och gruppen som stod överst på kyrktrappan hade bybornas fulla uppmärksamhet. Allt var stilla. Så klev byprästen fram, harklade sig och började tala.  
”Mina vänner.”  
Han gjorde ett kort uppehåll.  
”Jag ber om ursäkt för att ni har behövt vänta så länge. De senaste veckorna har vår by plågats av en farsot. En farsot orsakad av en häxa!”  
Mummel spred sig åter genom folkhopen. Det blev dock åter tyst när prästen fortsatte.  
”Våra böner har besvarats, ty igår anlände detta sällskap till vår by.”  
Han vände sig vid detta uttalande om och visade med en svepande gest mot främlingarna.  
”Dessa män är kunniga i konsten att finna och avlägsna Den Ondes tjänare och kommer att hjälpa oss befria vår by ifrån dennes grepp.”  
Mumlet steg ånyo. Men denna gång tystades det av den främmande prästen. När han talade var hans röst kallare än snön som nu föll omkring oss.  
”Alla kvinnor i byn ställer upp sig på ett led. Nu.”  
Ingen vågade motsäga honom. När hans order åtlytts svepte han kappan åt sidan så pojken blev fullt synlig och tog till orda på nytt.  
”Denna pojke har förmågan att se Hin Hålles märke i pannan på de som lyder under honom.”  
Med dessa ord sagda började pojken gå nerför trappan, åtföljd av prästen. Men medan denne stannade på nedersta steget, fortsatte pojken att gå fram och tillbaka längst med raden av kvinnor. Fram och tillbaka, fram och tillbaka. Så plötsligt stannade han. Anklagande gråa ögon borrade sig in i livrädda blå. Pojken lyfte handen och pekade.  
”Sie sindt eine Hexe!”  
Reaktionen var omedelbar. Den utpekade kvinnan såg sig om. De som stått närmast flyttade sig undan så fort de bara kunde. Blickarna byborna gav henne var blandade. Chock, avsky, ilska, hat. Hon öppnade munnen för att protestera, men pojken hann före.  
”Und das Kind, das sie trägt, ist der Teufels!”  
Den främmande prästen tog över. Han var med ett par långa steg framme vid kvinnan och grep om hennes hår.  
”Den här kvinnan är en häxa. Och vad mer, hon bär Hin Håles barn!”  
Hon grät nu. Tårarna föll tungt medan hon skrek, bedyrade att hon var oskyldig, att barnet hon bar i andra månaden var hennes mans. Men byborna skrek till svar. Om hur hon måste ha med trolldom fått sin make att gå genom isen och att det inte alls varit en olycka. Om hur de minsann sett henne smyga omkring de hus och gårdar där barn insjuknat. En flicka skrek att hon kommit in genom skorstenen och tagit med sig hennes bror till Blåkulla. Kvinnan fortsatte skrika, svära på att hon var oskyldig, medan prästen drog henne i håret bort mot det lilla hus där prästen bodde. Hon kastade en förtvivlad blick mot sina föräldrar. Hennes mor vägrade se på henne. Men hennes fars ögon brann med ett hat som borde fått snön att smälta. Ty ett av barnen som ditintills dött var hennes bror.  
   
De följande två dagarna ägnades åt förhör. Den utpekades klagan kunde höras nästan konstant under denna tid. Under lördagens skymning samlades byrådet i prästens hus. Där låg hon, blodig och slagen blå, men fortfarande envist bedyrande sin oskuld. Hennes vädjan var dok förgäves. Hon dömdes till att hängas följande måndag, då det var alltför sent och morgondagen var vilodag, och därefter brännas.  
   
Söndagen spenderade hon inlåst i prästhusets källare. Ingen brydde sig om att ge henne mat eller dryck. Hon skulle ju ändå dö dagen efter. De hade inte ens gett henne ett ljus. Hennes sista timmar spenderades i mörker, gråtandes, och med en bön på läpparna. För trots allt hon fått utstå, upprepade hon envist ’Jag är oskyldig’.  
   
Och nu är tiden kommen. Jag hör dörren öppnas och steg nedför trappan. Jag är kall och kan knappt röra mig. Det bekymrar dock inte den skallige, som helt enkelt släpar mig uppför trappan. Han slänger mig över en hästrygg som sen börjar röra på sig. Jag gråter inte längre. Jag har inga tårar kvar. Hästen stannar och jag lyfts ner. Vi är i en glänta i skogen. I mitten av gläntan tronar ett bål. Där ska jag brinna. Vid en stor ek står resten av främlingarna och byprästen. De båda mörkhåriga sätter upp en snara i trädet. Inga andra är där för att bevittna min avrättning. Jag gör inget motstånd när snaran läggs runt min hals. Jag inser först nu att jag faktiskt talar. Samma ord, om och om igen.  
”Jag är oskyldig.”  
Plötsligt lyfts jag upp. Min kropp lämnar marken. Snaran dras åt kring min hals. Jag får ingen luft. Jag blir yr. Mörkret letar sig in i min blick. Det sista jag hör innan jag drar mitt sista andetag är hur en kråka kraxar i skogen.  
   
   
   
Jag ser hur snön smälter runt det brinnande bålet. Ännu en kvinna, dömd för trolldom. Hur många är det nu jag sett brinna? Jag vänder blicken från flammorna mot pojken vid min sida. Han stirrar på elden, men utan att se den. Han har aldrig sett elden, och kommer heller aldrig göra det. Han vänder sitt ansikte mot mig. Gråa, oseende ögon möter mina. Det farliga röda håret glimmar i skenet från elden.  
”Bruder, ist das Feuer schön?”  
Jag kan inte hjälpa det leende som mina läppar formar sig till. Jag sveper manteln lite tätare omkring oss. Kära lillebror. Även om det innebär att ljuga om din förmåga, även om det innebär att oskyldiga måste brinna, tänker jag aldrig låta något hända dig.  
”Ja, kleiner Bruder. Sehr schön.”


End file.
